His choice
by WhatASurprise
Summary: Zelda remembers being part of Midna, seperate thoughts one form. She remembers falling in love with him. She knew him, but he did not know her, what will they do when they are faced with a marriage one of them could never fathom?
1. Prologue

Prologue (revised, thanks for the reviews)

Pain, real pain tore through Zelda's body. The Twilight Princess was a friend to her and to Link. But this pain wasn't caused by her departure. It was caused by the reaction Link had showed upon it. She had no idea the young man was so close to her. Part of Zelda grieved with Link, wishing the Twilight and Hyrule could've been friends. The other part felt a sort of satisfying peace. The more she gazed at he hero the more she understood. Link had an animosity in his eyes, the bravery and pride of a wolf. He wasn't tall, he wasn't short either. Link was about the same height as her, he had clear blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. In her eyes he was perfect. "Quit it" she thought to herself. The people loved the hero, he was a beacon of everything the Princess was not. Warm, kind, caring, flawed. Zelda herself was raised to be a statuesque perfection, to be a good monarch. Link didn't know the real her, but she felt she knew him, As Midna knew him. She knelt down beside him and wrapped her arms around him. Though he did not know her well, he hugged her back and cried silently into her shoulder. What surprised her more is the sadness brewing inside herself, stemming from the loss of everything she and Midna could have been, it did not take long before tears ran down her own cheek. She leaned her head down to rest on the heroes shoulder.

Zelda woke in the cool night air, she was immediately aware of the heroes arms encircling her. Her gaze instantly locked onto his face, he was so vulnerable. Honestly Zelda was loving it, if only he actually felt something for her and not just the need for someone to grasp onto. Being the statuesque princess she was she blushed at the idea of putting her own feelings above her subjects, even the hero's who was more than a normal person to her now. If her time merged with Midna taught her anything it was that she shouldn't wait too long. Zelda groans, she carefully extracts herself from the hero's arms and lays down close by. "If he needs someone, I will be there for him." Zelda falls asleep once more.

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 1 His choice

Chapter 1

His choice

Zelda took of her circlet and practically floated to the gardens. Link was sitting on the fountain rim waiting. "Link," He stood, "Princess, shall we?" He extends his arm and Zelda takes it. They walk together through the gardens and down the rose walk. Zelda noted this was one of the few times Link was wearing a simple tunic and no hat. Ever since he saved Hyrule it had become how he was known. There was still an awkwardness between them but they had become close. Roughly a year later Link had come to her. Accepting her offer to be her bodyguard. The public saw this as something good, but there were still more problems than she would like. She hid her feelings for Link behind a friendly facade, she didn't want him to reject her so early in their budding friendship. Unfortunately it was getting more difficult with him tailing her nearly everywhere. A servant ran out and whispered in her ear. "Change of plans Link, I'm required at the councils chamber." Zelda walked briskly to the council chamber with Link behind her. A guard stands outside of the council room, Zelda walks through but the guard blocks Link. "Let him through, he is my guard." The guard looks at Zelda, "These discussions are important, not even the Princess's bodyguard is allowed." Zelda fights back a comment. "Of course, Sir Link you are dismissed, I shall have word sent to you when you're needed again." Link nods and walks off. Zelda steps into the room and gently closes the door. Zelda takes her seat and looks at the solemn faces of the council. "Princess, the people have been clamoring for this and we tried to protect you from it as long as we could, however now that reconstruction is complete its time to bring up our biggest problem." Zelda furrows her brow, "elaborate." The council member nods in acknowledgement, "The people say you are like a statue, unreachable by the common person. The council has come to the conclusion that for you to soften this cold image you have given yourself is to marry. It's time you claim your title." Zelda looks at the council members, her face gives away nothing. "Children born with the pointed ears are few in these times, the monarchy declared long ago to keep the line pure with pointed eared Hylians." The council members deliberate her words. "Many of the nobles have pointed eared offspring, though it would be better for you to arrange something with someone the people like. We the council believe it would be best to marry Merid Aldir." "No." Zelda would not hear of it, an idea came to her, "Council members, he is not of royal blood, but what he has done for the kingdom is good enough. I believe Sir Link should be considered for me to marry, we already get along well enough and he is beloved to the people." The council members give nothing away, "we will deliberate your idea Princess. Adjourned." Zelda got up to leave and once she was in the hallway she realized what she had done. Link and her's friendship was fragile and new, though she had been in love with him for the longest time it wasn't fair to do this without his consent. With fear and gentle budding hope burning in her chest she ran off to find Link before the council brought this news to his attention. She had to ask him herself.

Finding Link took some work, Zelda's castle was large and she barely knew where the knight's training hall was. Things went better than she could've thought, as she approached she heard the clanging of sword and shield. she dragged her hands through her hair only leaving her feeling more disheveled. Rain started pattering the dark courtyard soaking her dress and her hair. She rushed into the hall and closed the doors behind her. She walked into the main room and saw Link by himself, dodging and ducking and attacking. She waited, watching the agility that which he fought. In a brutal attack he spun quickly and the screech has of steel against steel caused her to clap her hands to her ears. After the sound had passed Zelda looked up to see the steel attack dummy fall from its base. "You look angry," Zelda walked up to Link and put her hand on his arm. Link straightened, "Sorry, but I can't stand those nobles you insist on being in the court." Zelda laughed, "My father chose them, if I could get rid of them I would." Link smiles at her. "We should leave, I have something I need to talk to you about." Link turns and pulls on his over tunic and cap. Zelda takes strides next to him as they step out under the overhang, watching the rain patter heavily. Link pulls his cap off and puts it over Zelda's rain soaked hair. Zelda smiles at him, they walk out into the rain towards the castle for the night, "what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Zelda had lost herself in the moment, "nothing urgent, it can wait till later."

That was chapter 1, what do you think? Chapter 2 will be coming out at some point soon


	3. Chapter 2 no more time

Chapter 2

No more time

Zelda had thought she had seen the worst her people could throw at her, she was wrong. New waves of protestors had been clamoring for a new rule. Yelling to the whole world, if the Princess couldn't care then she should abdicate and choose a worthy successor who could.

Zelda knew there was no more waiting, she had to tell him immediately. She knew she should've told him at the sparring hall but she couldn't make herself do it.

She was running out of time. She and Link were closer than they had been, it had been at least a month. It still felt wrong asking her best friend to marry her and lose everything he could've had.

Link had always been the quiet type, but how would he do as King or prince-consort?

Zelda walked down the halls, Today was his day off and it was early. Zelda made up her mind to ask the hero to spend some time with her, outside of being her bodyguard. During this time she would talk to him. It hit her then, she had certainly talked to him, but she dodged anything that had to do with her marriage. He knew the council wanted her married, that they wanted an heir.

She had arrived at the soldier barracks. "Link are you there?" She knocks, finding his door unlocked. She opens it further and steps inside, the first thing she sees is a lump that is her hero lying in bed.

Zelda laughs to herself, "he is adorable" she notices his hat carelessly tossed off to the side. Upon further inspection she sees it is a replica, one of many she had made for him to wear as to keep the original in a good state.

She took the hat and plopped it over her hair, Zelda admired the hat in the mirror, it smelled like something she couldn't place. "So comfortable you wanted to get one for yourself?" Zelda let out a little shriek, "Don't do that Link!" She turned around to see him sitting on the bed, her face instantly lit up like a cherry. Link's chest was scarred, but it was strong. She looked up at his face, he too was red, "Zelda, can you step out a sec?" Zelda's blushed deepened, "yes, of course. I'm sorry," Zelda walked out into the hall passing Link, he reached up and took the hat back.

When Link stepped out she felt her embarrassment flare up again, "So, did you need something?" Zelda looked up at him, unlike his usual appearance he wore a cream shirt and his hair was messily pulled back.

"Actually since this is your day off I thought we could spend some time together. If you're up for it?" Link laughs, "sure, I know just the place we can go." Zelda walks beside Link as they head into the courtyard.

The strange whistle he had used a year and a half ago he now blew into. Epona galloped towards him and stopped. Link lifts Zelda onto Epona and climbs on himself.

The rods towards Ordon and stopped at the sacred springs. "I thought we could relax here." "Okay," Zelda says smiling up at him. Her smile fell as she remembered what she needed to speak to him about. Link settles down in the grass and Zelda kneels next to him. "I have a matter you need to know about and I can't wait anymore." Link looks at her, "ok," That council meeting, about a month ago, Link thinks for a moment, "Yeah, the one I couldn't enter, the one you didn't share with me." Zelda sighs, "yes, but now I think is a good time. During the meeting they discussed me getting married to someone." Link looks off into the distance, "married? You?" He laughs.

Zelda refuses to laugh, she whacks him on the shoulder. "They said I should marry someone the people like, I was thinking of people Hyrule liked and who they support. I brought you up. They are actually considering it."

Link looks back at Zelda, his gaze turned serious. "It's been a month Zelda, and you didn't bring this to my attention? This is something that could potentially change my life." Link looks away from Zelda.

Heartbroken Zelda looks at her feet, "Does the idea hurt you?" Link replies without looking at her, "What?" Zelda focuses on digging her fingers into the grass, "being married to me?" Link sighs in exasperation, "you're my friend Zelda, but I don't see you as anything more. Being married to you, it's like marrying my sister." Zelda was heartbroken, "I.." She was surprised when Link interrupts her, "But, as the hero. It's my duty to do anything for the Kingdom that will help it. So if your council approves me, I will marry you." Zelda beats down the hope, he admitted he didn't love her in the same way she loved him, but he agreed to marry her. It was a start.

"I don't want to be King, I am a man of action. Is there any way to do this without having to sit behind a desk and do paperwork?" Zelda laughs.

"You don't need to be King then. You may simply be my prince consort, basically I will receive all the difficult tasks and non-difficult tasks, and you will be my consort and have some princely power." Link wraps his arm over her shoulders. "Then I am honored to be your consort." They both fall back into the grass and look at the night sky. Zelda leans closer to him,

How did you like chapter 2? I left you on that cliff hanger on purpose, feeling super evil today. I suppose I didn't warn you there would be ZeLink fluff, however if you bothered to read chapter one (you should've) then you should expect it. After all, she loves him.


	4. Chapter 3 Acceptance

Chapter 3

Acceptance

Zelda wasn't sure what to do, The council had requested her presence and she was almost scared. Zelda couldn't believe how hopeful she was feeling, she knew she could marry the hero. Upon arriving to the council's chambers she searched their faces for something, anything to betray their verdict. "Princess Zelda, we have reached our decision upon the previous proposition."

"We accept, with a condition." Zelda was happy she felt she might sing, "what is your condition?"

"Only you may inherit the throne, Sir Link is not a nobleman and is not qualified to be the dominant ruler." Zelda arranged a smile on her lips, "I agree, and I accept your condition."

Zelda made her way to Link's room in the guard barracks and knocked gently. She found, once again it was unlocked and she stepped in. She knew it was early and a work day, but Link's body guard days were numbered. She took his pillow and threw it at him. Link groaned and sat up, "Highness its too early." Zelda laughs, "When you whine like that you look like an 8 year old." Link groans, "Anyways, what do you want?" Zelda focuses her eyes on Link's face.

"I need to go the market before there is somewhere I'm supposed to be." Link laughs,

"You can take the monarch out of the girl but you can't take the girl out of the monarch." Zelda blushes, "If you knew what I was picking up, you'd feel differently."

Zelda waits outside in the courtyard, relaxing in the cool morning air. Link walks over to her and they walk into the town square together. Zelda runs her hand over her coarse dress used to hopefully conceal her identity. Link also wore plain clothes, a worn sword at his side. They wove through town the center fountain where Zelda stopped and sat on the rim. "I brought you here to tell you that the council voted in favor of you marrying me. They told me to plan an announcement." Link smiles softly, "Alright but since this is actually happening, you don't need to speak so formally towards me, also you are on a first name basis with me, you don't need to address me with title and all."

Zelda smiles in return, "Alright Sir Link, if I do this I request." Link clears his throat, "Link, if we are on first name basis please just call me Zelda. I get enough of "your highness" from everyone else."

Link laughs "deal, now did you drag me out here at four in the morning to actually get something or did you do it just to tell me we were getting married?"

Zelda laughs, "Yes I actually have something to pick up." Zelda starts in the direction of a shop, Link follows at a respectful pace. "This should fit the Sir well, your majesty. If he would go into the other room and try them on final fittings can be made." The shopkeeper gestures for Link to take the clothes to the changing room in the back. "Princess, you didn't tell me we were buying things for me. You could've asked." Zelda swats his shoulder, "You were busy doing your job and sleeping. Honestly there was no time. Besides I have your measurements from hose replica tunics I had made." Link over dramatically picks up the clothes and sends a playful glare at the Princess. Walking at a brisk pace to the back.

"If I may Princess, why would the crown buy such expensive clothes for a guard?" Zelda almost breathed a sigh of relief, while it was fine if the people knew her, but knowing the hero had come to his shop would cause all kinds of trouble.

Zelda clears her throat, "This guard is a friend of my bodyguard Sir Link and asked if I wouldn't mind placing an order for an important announcement coming up."

The shopkeeper sighed, knowing that there was nothing interesting for him to brag about. Link came out of the changing room with his normal clothes draped over his arm. Zelda fought the oncoming blush, Link wore a simple cotton shirt and black dress pants, he kept his traditional black boots as part of his guards uniform which he never wore. He was attempting to slick back his bangs to no avail, hanging low over his eyes.

Zelda went to tell him he looked good when the shopkeeper rushed forwards, "Honestly, you have to wear the cravat, nothing covering your neck. You guards are skilled with a sword but not with fashion." The shopkeeper complains.

Zelda laughs, "Really, we'll figure something out for later." Link walks back into the changing room and emerges dressed in his plain clothes again.

Zelda looks up from the display to Link, "We should head back, we have a few hours before the festival."

Thank you for reading this chapter. I want to emphasize their being close friends in this, faced with the marriage they never believed could happen. Thanks for the support and actually reading my work lol.


	5. Author's note

Authors note

I know no person who's into a fanfiction wants to see the author's note. Especially as early in as this. Over a few months I've seen a drastic change in my writing (good improvement) and I feel like I can rewrite this as much improved. Thank you for supporting me.


End file.
